


Questioning

by guineamania



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Disiplinary Hearing, Gen, Investigation, Sort of lead up to Civil War i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is called in front of a panel to try and explain the Ultron Incident.<br/>For Day 2 of August Rush on One Million Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

“Mr Steven Rogers, you have been called in front of this panel to address the recent disaster in Sokovia,” the head of the department of defence began. “It has been once again brought to our attention that the Avengers have been the cause of an unimaginable destruction.”

“I am sorry to interrupt sir but if it wasn’t for the Avengers Initiative then the world would have been destroyed, my team saved billions of lives despite this destruction,” Steve argued, he knew how much they wanted to regulate his team and control those with powers.

“You forget to mention the fact that it was due to the Avengers that there was this threat,” Talbot argued back. Steve really really hated that man, on so many levels. He knew that Phil had also had some dealings with Talbot and hated him as well.

“We accept this but after retrieving the staff, we chose to examine the staff ourselves instead of risking it falling into HYDRA hands,” Steve argued but no one seemed to be listening to reason. He was losing this battle.

“I am expecting a report of the whole event and the state of the Avengers, as soon as possible,” the head of the panel stated and Steve was practically kicked out of the door.

“So how’d it go,” Tony asked with a timid smile. Steve just walked straight past him, if he stopped then he would do something he would regret.


End file.
